dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cunning Counterattack Bergamo (Giant Form)/@comment-36859347-20191209185330/@comment-39123869-20200209232453
Honestly, he is one of the best TURs in the game but I wouldn't say best. His leader skill is downright awful, his links can leave alot to be desired, his attack power even when built up isnt as great as you'd think, only peaking at 1.9~3 million which other units could do much faster( some could do it in the first turn, such as Cooler, Janemba, even Blue Gogeta since youre supposed to have him with max AA and he usually does 1.5~2.5 mill per super, plus super effective against all types.) While his fully built up defense is fucking absurd to the point where very few units could evem compare to ( Stacking units such as LR KaC, LR Gohan, Teq Trunks, Etc.) He still does need to be hit 10 times and you really wont see that in most events.(Albiet he only really needs to be hit 5 times before he negates all damage) Also comparing him to some units such as Teq Golden Frieza who could just take double digits in any event first round or Janemba who could mostly negate all damage turn 1. Over all, he is a great unit and no one should underestimate him at all; but his links are a bit wonky and they dont even work at all for the Siblings Bond team, and his leader skill brings him down significantly, his build up time can be a bit long and his damage is a little underwhelming.(His defense is godly though) Also as a side note, he is decent in SBR but he is truly a god send in the LGE, he takes nothing and can deal decent damage and his Giant Form can be a nice trump card if its ever needed. I would say that I still prefer Cooler since he has either a 30% support towards Transformation Boost if facing 1 enemy or a 50% boost towards Conquest of Terror, his transformation is not only a 3 turn transformation around 70% of the time but its also optional(It allows you to keep his support passive if needed) but his damage is surreal, not to mention his guarenteed AA that could be a super. He stacks attack, greatly lowers defense and has a great defense( not as good as bergamo but it gets the job done) Cooler also has guarenteed Crits on around 70% of the game.(In the LGE he could triple Super and just evaporate 2~4 health bars from MUI Goku)Cooler also has way better links and his leader skill could be seen as one of if not the best in the game. Golden Frieza, Janemba, Future Gohan and even Blue Gogeta all have better links, are more reliable and are able to be used on more teams than Bergamo.(except Janemba) They all deal more damage and all have better leader skills.(except Janemba) So thats my reasoning as to why Bergamo is a fucking beast but he just falls short of bieng in the top spots.